


I've got you

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by..., Jotun!Loki, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers event: Loki is returned to Asgard to face justice.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr <a href="http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/">monkey-hands</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



 

 

 

> Loki's beat is imperceptible; his skin's ice cold. Thor wraps him in his cape, hold him tight. Loki doesn't react. _  
> _
> 
> _Don't die. Don't go away , not now.  
> _


End file.
